


Jaffa School

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Cam, Community: tealc_ficathon, Dom/sub, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c shows Cameron some of the ways of the Jaffa Warrior and Cameron learns a few things about himself when their training leads them in a new direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaffa School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxy/gifts).



> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  Written for _minxy_, for the Teal'c Ficathon, 2006.  
> First Posted on August 3, 2006.
> 
> Minxy asked for the following: campfire stories, soft leather, Teal'c/Cameron (friendship or pre-ship/slash or fullblown lurve, whatever). And graphic slash, if possible.

  
Cam moved quietly through the trees, watching the campfire in the clearing, careful to keep his movements hidden.  The site was well chosen; there was no way to sneak up on them, with so much room between them and the edge of the woods they were traveling through.  The two sitting by the fire had no idea he was there, he was sure of it.  But when he’d last checked, there had been three.  He glanced around warily, but there was no sign of the third target anywhere in the clearing, or in the woods surrounding him, hiding him from their view.    
  
He cursed to himself.  Probably the other one had just stepped into the woods to relieve his bladder, or gather more firewood.  He’d just hang out here for a few minutes; see if the third one showed up.  If not, he’d have to check the surrounding woods again.  He settled down into his chosen spot, pleased with the clear view of the entire clearing it provided him.    
  
When the heavy hand landed on his shoulder, he wanted to jump, but managed to avoid it.  However, he couldn’t control the sudden stiffening of his muscles, knowing that his target would obviously be able to tell he’d been taken unawares, yet again.  He sighed heavily.  “Dammit, Teal’c, how the hell do you _do_ that?”  
  
“That is exactly what I am endeavoring to teach you, Colonel Mitchell.”  Teal’c’s breath wafted over Cam’s shoulder as he crouched down behind him, examining his view through the trees carefully, his voice low enough to carry only to Cam.  “You chose your vantage point wisely.”    
  
Cam felt an irrational burst of pride at this compliment; Teal’c was rather stingy when it came to doling out praise.  He was glad he was faced away from Teal’c, he’d been working on his “inscrutable Teal’c face,” but he knew he didn’t have it down yet, and for some inexplicable reason, he didn’t want Teal’c to know exactly how much his approval affected Cam.  He was a Lieutenant Colonel, dammit, not some raw recruit fresh out of boot camp, despite the awe he occasionally found himself fighting when Teal’c was around.  
  
“If I had not been already in the woods, I would not have discerned your presence, and your surveillance would have remained undetected.  I believe our next lesson should involve increasing your awareness of your immediate surroundings.  I should not have been able to get this close without your awareness.”  
  
Teal’c stood, gathering up the collection of long thin sticks that were leaning up against the tree behind him.  “Come.  It is time to eat.  Colonel Carter has supplied us with S’mores for dessert; I would not be pleased if we were to miss them.”  
  
“S’mores!”  Cam followed Teal’c out of the trees, rubbing his hands together.  “Cool.”  
  


* * *

  
“So the next thing I know, they’re shoving me out of the van, into this supposedly empty yard, right?  But when they drop me off, without ever exactly stopping the van, I’m suddenly in the middle of a busy street downtown, with not a stitch of clothes on me.”  
  
Cam shook his head and grimaced with the memory.  As Jackson and Carter laughed, he one-handedly loaded his graham cracker with chocolate before neatly securing the melted marshmallow between the two crackers with a flourish he’d gained from many years of practice.  He poked his stick in the soft dirt, to keep the sticky side clean and glanced up to see three pairs of eyes watching him closely.  
  
“What?  Well okay, I was wearing my sneakers.  If I’m gonna have to go streaking through downtown, the least they could do was leave me my shoes, right?  My skinny little 17 year old ass went streaking down Main Street, to the closest place I could think of that they’d let a naked boy hide while he got a ride home from his mom.  It took mom twenty minutes to get to the gas station – the longest twenty minutes of my life.  It was very embarrassing, I have to tell you.”  
  
Cam stopped talking long enough to take the first bite of his S’more, and moaned, his eyes closing in delight.  “Now _that’s_ what I’m talking ‘bout.  That is a perfect S’more.”  
  
He opened his eyes again, conscious of the silence around him.  “What?  Did I miss something?”  
  
“I believe, Colonel Mitchell that we are all in awe of your S’more building technique.  I was under the impression that O’Neill was the premier S’more builder at the SGC…”  
  
“At least, that’s what he told us.”  Carter interrupted, with a grin.  
  
 “However,” Teal’c continued, “despite the flair with which you use it, it seems a more effective method of delivering the marshmallow to the chocolate and crackers.  I believe I shall attempt to duplicate it when I am ready for another.”  With that, Teal’c took a large bite of his S’more, licking the melted chocolate and marshmallow mixture that squeezed out between the two graham crackers with a fairly nimble tongue and a look of pure satisfaction on his face.    
  
Cam sat and watched Teal’c as he ate, slightly disturbed by the sight for some odd reason that he couldn’t put a name to.  He took another bite of his own S’more and shook his head to clear his mind of the image of Teal’c’s tongue and messy, gooey candy.  He cleared his throat.  
  
“Yeah?  Well, I’ve been eating S’mores around a campfire since I was about six years old, so I guess maybe I’ve got an unfair advantage.  Either my dad, my uncles or my grandpa took me and my little brother camping all the way through my childhood, and S’mores were a large part of that tradition.  My grandpa and _his_ pa took my dad and his brothers.  All the Mitchell boys learned at a tender young age the importance of treating nature with respect, how to fend for yourself in the wild, and most important, how to make the perfect S’more.”  
  
“You mention your relatives often, Colonel Mitchell.  You have very strong family ties, do you not?”  Cam was a little surprised at Teal’c’s question.  Not that he wasn’t the curious type, but most of his questions involved Taur’i popular culture, societal norms, things of that nature.  He seldom asked personal questions of anyone, and revealed even less about himself.  Cam felt a burn of pleasure at Teal’c’s interest; it felt good for this normally taciturn man to ask him about something that personal.  Besides, he loved talking about his family.  
  
“Yeah, that’s true, Teal’c.  I’m very close to my family.  We’ve developed a number of Mitchell family traditions over the years, camping and S’mores are just a couple of them.  Their support has gotten me through more than one crisis in my life.”  
  
“Indeed.  The stabilizing influence of elder generations is crucial to the well being of a healthy Jaffa family as well.  Through my travels, I have come to realize that the civilizations that treat their seniors with respect and listen to their wisdom, are often also the most well balanced.”  
  
“Yeah.  Well it just makes sense, doesn’t it?  While my dad was in the Air Force and after his accident, my uncles and grandpa made an extra effort to be there for a couple of little boys missing their dad.  I bet in a warrior society like your own, the extended family is an important asset.”  
  
“You are correct.”  Teal’c settled more comfortably into his place by the fire, the glow of the flames painting color across Teal’c’s face, making the gold of his tattoo shine.  “Unfortunately, my own father died before my son was born, and we had little family on Chulak.  But there is much comfort in family for a young child.”  
  
“But Rya’c has grown up to be a noble warrior like his father.  I know how proud you are of him, Teal’c, and you have every reason to be.”  Jackson’s voice was quiet, contemplative, perhaps even melancholy, but he smiled as Teal’c inclined his head in a silent acknowledgement of Jackson’s compliment then took another bite of his S’more before loading another marshmallow on his stick.  
  
Carter reached over and squeezed Jackson’s shoulder briefly, and Cam realized suddenly that both she and Jackson had lost at least one parent as a child, and winced slightly.  He’d really been enjoying this evening, and he hated to see it cause any pain for either of them; so as much as he wanted to continue the subject and learn more about Teal’c in the process, he directed the conversation back to an earlier path.  
  
“So who’s next?  Sam?  Jackson?  I’ve told you my most humiliating childhood memory – who’s next?”  
  
Carter laughed, pulling her melted marshmallow away from the heat and propping the stick up against her leg as she prepared her own S’more in the more traditional two-handed method.  “Well, there was this one time in gym class when the fire drill sounded while we were all in the shower…”  
  
“All right.”  Cam settled down a bit more, and took another bite of his own S’more, grinning already.  “This sounds like a good one.”     
   


* * *

  
Cam did one last check to make sure the coast was clear before locking his office door behind him and making his way to the elevator with as much haste as he could without being too obvious about it.  He waited impatiently for the doors to open - it seemed to take forever, and he glanced around nervously a few times, muttering at the reluctant doors, urging them to hurry.  “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!”  
  
He knew he should have stopped to talk to Teal’c, told him that he wanted to cancel this weekend’s ‘Jaffa lesson.’ But he just couldn’t face him - hadn’t been able to, the whole trip back to the gate, through the requisite exam, the locker room and the debriefing.  He was mortified, and just plain old confused as hell, and he had no idea what to do about it.  He just wanted to get home, and drink enough beer to make him forget, for at least tonight, that this mission ever existed.  
  
The elevator arrived and Cam held his breath as the doors parted to let its passengers off.  He let his breath out in a whoosh as he realized the only ones on board were two civilian scientists whose rapid-fire conversation never even slowed down as they got off the elevator and walked away.  Cam got on and rode up in silence, his fingers taping a nervous drumbeat on the elevator wall.  Once he’d managed to board the second elevator without incident, he began to relax, his nervousness slowly fading the closer he got to the surface.  
  
He felt guilty for running out on Teal’c; he’d really enjoyed their time together.  He’d learned a lot since the two of them had started hanging out during the downtimes that Teal’c didn’t spend off world.  Cam thought he’d actually seen a loosening of Teal’c’s tight composure – he seemed to actually enjoy the time they spent together.  
  
Cam thought he’d been making some headway recently, in becoming an actual _member_ of SG-1.  Yeah, maybe he was the commanding officer of the team, but that didn’t mean he felt he actually _belonged_ with them.  Sometimes he did, but they’d been working together for so long before he showed up, that the three could sometimes communicate without saying a word, and it was times like those that made him long to really be a part of what the three of them shared.  
  
He grinned, reminded of the other night around the campfire.  He’d felt a real connection to the other three – Carter’s story of wet teenage girls in skimpy towels standing shivering in the football field waiting for the fire drill to end had had him in stitches.  And the image of Jackson’s father being chased around Cairo by an angry camel had made Teal’c laugh out loud.  Cam had loved that.  Teal’c's rich, low voice had sent shivers up Cam’s spine.    
  
Teal’c’s story had fascinated him.  He could practically see Bra’tac hiding all Teal’c’s clothes, except for his sleeping gear, right before he was to be honored in an important awards ceremony.  Bra’tac was a crazy man.  He wouldn’t think twice about it, if he thought it would get his point across.  And Teal’c agreed, the embarrassment had definitely taught him humility.  “That was the first time I called him ‘old man.’  I did not call him that again for many years.”    
  
Finally Cam reached the ground floor, made it through the checkpoint with a sigh of relief and crossed the parking lot, heading for his car.  He unlocked the driver’s side door and tossed his bag in, just as he heard a noise from the other side of the car.  Suddenly, there was Teal’c, staring at him across the hood, one eyebrow raised.  Cam jumped.  
  
“Teal’c!  What the hell are you doing?  You just scared the crap out of me, man!”  
  
“I was guaranteeing that you would not leave the premises without me, Colonel Mitchell.”  
  
“I wasn’t-”  He stopped there, knowing it was a lie, and knowing that Teal’c knew it was as well.  “Look, Teal’c, I just don’t think I’m up to anything this weekend.”  He ran his fingers though his hair, not sure what to do, wanting to just jump in and drive away as fast as he could.  But, hell, Teal’c knew where he lived.  Teal’c would get to him if he wanted to, one way or the other, and obviously, he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  
  
Cam shrugged.  He should know better than to try and win an argument with a Jaffa.  “I’m not going camping this weekend, Teal’c,” he warned as he slid behind the driver seat, unlocking the doors, and shoving his own bag onto the back seat.  
  
“Do not worry; I did not bring my bedroll.  We have much to do this weekend, but it will be best done in private.”  He climbed in, shutting the door before tossing his backpack behind him and strapping himself into the seatbelt.  “Now, if you do not have a preference for our repast, I would like to suggest pizza.  I am in the mood for pepperoni, sausage and meatballs – I believe Dr. Frasier used to refer to it as The Heart Attack Special.”  
  
Cam shook his head with a grin.  It seemed Teal’c wasn’t going to hold any grudges.  That was a good thing.  With a slightly lighter heart, he started the car and pulled out of his parking space and headed down the mountain.    
  


* * *

  
With the remains of two large pizzas spread over the coffee table, vying for space with an assortment of beer bottles and soda cans, Cam kicked back in his favorite chair and loosened his waistband.    
  
“Man.  I’m stuffed!”    
  
Teal’c had been in rare form; his outrageous puns and plays on words had kept Cam alternately chuckling and groaning in pain all evening.  It was as if Teal’c was going out of his way to put him at ease.  And it had worked, he was feeling more relaxed around him than he had since ‘the incident,’ and he was beginning to hope that it would just get swept under the rug and forgotten.  
  
He glanced up at Teal’c about then, and realized he was watching Cam intently, brows drawn down – if he didn’t know him better, he’d say Teal’c was angry.  But this was not his angry look.  This was his intense concentration look, and the fact that he had it focused on Cam made him squirm self-consciously in his seat.  When he realized what he was doing, he stopped, frowning at Teal’c.    
  
“What?”    
  
Teal’c picked up the remote, clicking off the ESPN wrap-up show that neither one was really watching, and turned back to Cam.  “I believe this would be an appropriate time to discuss the events of our last mission.”  
  
“Do we have to, Teal’c?  I swear, it’ll never happen again.  I’m sure of that.  I was so horribly mortified by the whole thing, hell – I may never get it up again, let alone aim it at you.”  
  
Teal’c looked seriously concerned by that.  “I would hope that would not be the case.”  
  
“Well, okay, maybe I’m exaggerating a bit, but really, Teal’c.  That was one of the most terrible experiences I have ever had the misfortune to live through.  It totally outranks that streaking through my hometown story I told you guys about the other day.  I mean – no comparison, whatsoever.”  
  
“I do not understand your misgivings, Colonel Mitchell.  The timing may have been unfortunate, but I was gratified to see the response.”    
  
Cam blinked at Teal’c, confused and more than a little disturbed by the bent the conversation was taking.  “What?”  He sat forward in his chair, as if getting six inches closer to Teal’c would help him understand what he’d just heard.  “I don’t think I get it, Teal’c.  You mean you _liked_ the fact that I got a boner when you ordered those guards around?  Oh, wait.  This is another joke, isn’t it?”      
  
The scene flashed through Cam’s head against his will, just as it had been doing over and over since it first happened: his capture by the guards sent to discover who was trespassing on their sacred grounds, Teal’c’s appearance and the subsequent shock the natives had felt at his presence, their reluctance to release Cam until Teal’c had let loose in angry and righteous indignation at their behavior, Cam’s sudden erection and the painfully tight BDU’s that clearly brought that fact to Teal’c attention, the raised eyebrow with which he made it perfectly clear to Cam that he knew exactly what had caused said erection.  
  
That was when Jackson had shown up and managed to actually talk to the natives and learn that they’d recognized Teal’c as a representative of their god by the symbol on his forehead.  Cam thanked his lucky stars that by then, his unfortunate wood had shriveled and disappeared entirely in his horror at what he’d done.  Cam flushed bright red as he remembered, his face burning with embarrassment.  He got up and started pacing, unable to face Teal’c’s knowing gaze.      
  
“I don’t know what you want to hear, Teal’c.  Have I ever fantasized about you ordering me around?  No.  I’d never even thought about it, at least not consciously.  It just never occurred to me that I might.  But there it is.  I got harder than I can remember in recent memory.  I wanted to be the one on his knees in front of you, and that just totally freaks me out.”   Cam stopped taking suddenly, realizing that he’d said more than he actually was willing to admit to.  
  
Teal’c nodded solemnly, as if he knew what Cam was going to say before he said it.  “I am aware of the strictures regarding sexuality that are enforced by the United States Air Force.  I am also aware of the societal taboos surrounding homosexuality among the Taur’i.  However, the Jaffa hold no such taboos.  And as I am sure _you_ are aware, I can be exceedingly discrete.”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”  Cam backed up, unconsciously putting distance between Teal’c and himself.  “Teal’c.  Are you saying what I think you’re saying?  You want us – I mean, you and me?  Are you serious?”  
  
Teal’c rose from the couch, and crossed to where Cam was standing.  He watched it happen, and couldn’t help the butterflies he felt in his gut, as Teal’c prowled toward him – no other word fit, he thought absently – Teal’c _prowled_ , like some sort of jungle cat, sleek muscles and dark skin gleaming in the light.  And what the _hell_ was he thinking?  Where did that come from, and why did his stomach flip over when he thought it?  But before he could come up with any answers, Teal’c was right there in front of him.  Close to him.  Crowding him.  Invading his space.  
  
Cam took a step back, and then another before he bumped into the wall, with no place left to go.  Teal’c was right there, just inches from him.  Cam was breathing fast, almost hyperventilating, but he couldn’t make himself move.  He was mesmerized by the look in Teal’c’s eyes – a look of power, control and the unconscious arrogance that usually accompanies them.    
  
“Teal’c-”  He found it hard to speak, and had absolutely no idea what he wanted to say in any event, so he just stopped trying.    
  
Teal’c put his hands on the wall on either sides of Cam’s face and purred in a low rumbling voice that resonated all the way through Cam’s body.  “Trust me.”   Cam flushed when he felt the warmth of Teal’c’s breath on his face, his body so close Cam could feel the heat radiating from his skin.  He opened his mouth to speak, and Teal’c leaned in, brushing his tongue against Cam’s lips before pushing into Cam’s mouth, making him moan into Teal’c as his hands reached out instinctively and grabbed Teal’c’s shoulders.    
  
He could feel Teal’c’s strength; aware of the fact that he was holding back.  And if he could have focused his mind into anything resembling a complete thought about then, Cam would have been totally amazed at how turned on he was by this and stunned by the fact that he wasn’t freaking out and trying to use a Sodan trick or two to get away from Teal’c.    
  
The second kiss was stronger, more forceful, and Cam opened his mouth to it eagerly and let Teal’c in.  He was used to being in control of his kisses, but Teal’c gave him no chance to direct this one.  He took over Cam’s mouth, searching it, gliding his tongue over Cam’s, tasting his whole mouth, full of the flavors of  pizza and beer and now, the taste of Teal’c’s tongue.    
  
When he stopped trying to take charge of the kiss and just let it take over, Teal’c moved the intensity up a notch, and - wow.  Cam felt something like electricity flowing through him – wondered if his hair was standing on end, it sure felt like it.  When Teal’c finally pulled back, Cam could tell his heart rate was up.  He was amazed that he was panting and half-hard, from just a couple of kisses.  
  
“Jesus.”  And he was obviously just a little _dazed_ as well – his voice shaky.  “Wow.  Teal'c.  Pack quite a punch there, don’t ‘cha?  They teach you to kiss like that in Jaffa School?”  
      
“Is that not what you are looking for?”  Teal’c murmured into his ear, and Cam got another rush of that electricity running up and down his spine before it lodged itself in the pit of his stomach.   Teal’c pulled back and looked into Cam’s eyes.  “You are obviously attracted to men of power.”  
  
Cam leaned his head up against the wall to give himself a chance to think, letting go of Teal’c’s arms and rubbing sweaty palms on the legs of his jeans.  “I don’t know about that, Teal’c.  I mean, General Landry has lots of power, but I don’t pop a boner when he orders Walter around.  Doesn’t do a _thing_ for me.”    
  
Teal’c raised one eyebrow and let a small, smug grin touch the corners of his mouth.  “Perhaps you need to have an attraction to the authority figure before you can be aroused by his masculinity.”    
  
Whoa.  Cam had to clear his throat before he could speak.  “You saying I think you’re hot?  Well,” he admitted grudgingly, “um…I guess you _are_ pretty buff.  Yeah.   I can see that.  But, what does that have to do with getting ordered around?”  
  
“Are you aware of the terms ‘Domination’ and ‘submission’?”  Teal’c slid his broad, warm hands down Cam’s arms as he spoke, ending up with his fingers wrapped firmly around both of Cam’s wrists. “They are Taur’i words, but the concept is thousands of years old, and is understood and practiced on almost every world I have visited.”   He pulled Cam’s arms up over his head, crossing his wrists, grabbing both in one strong hand before leaning back in and nipping at Cam’s ear.  
  
Cam’s mouth went dry and he had to think for a moment before replying.  “Domination and submission?   I’ve heard – I’ve heard of that.”  He knew a little bit about what Teal’c was referring to.  Just enough to freak him out, and at the same time, bring that damned inconvenient boner back out to play.  Yeah, he guessed he was turned on by Teal’c, if the way he wanted to just melt at his feet right now was any indication.  He swallowed unconsciously.   “You want to _dominate_ me, Teal’c?”  
  
Teal’c tightened the hold he had on Cam’s wrists and curved his other hand around the back of Cam’s neck, cupping the nape with his palm and squeezing gently.  Cam shuddered helplessly.  “I would feel honored if you were to place yourself in my hands.”    
  
“Oh.”  Cam’s head was spinning.  Shit.  It was so hard to think when Teal’c was touching him like that.  “Ummm…I – I’ve never done anything like that before.  I don’t know – I mean…”  He felt like a teenager at his first dance.  How did Teal’c do that to him?  
  
Teal’c’s searching gaze held his eyes, just as securely as his hold on Cam’s wrists kept them above his head.  “Do you trust me?”  
  
“Of course I do.”  He hadn’t hesitated for a second.  There was no doubt in his mind that he could trust Teal’c with his life.  Then why the hell was he hesitating over this?  “Okay.”  Cam saw the moment Teal’c recognized his capitulation, saw it register in his eyes.  
  
 The look of triumph and possession on his face was alarming and arousing at the same time.  Cam had just enough time to think _‘what the hell did I just get myself into?'_ before Teal’c stepped closer and pressed his body firmly up against Cam’s as he caught Cam up in another kiss, even more incredible than the last.  He was amazed at what an extraordinarily good kisser Teal’c was.  It was the last semi-rational thought Cam had for a long time.  
  
The kisses just kept coming, sucking and biting on his lips and tongue with great enthusiasm.  Cam wondered hazily if he was getting enough oxygen to his brain, because he seem to be excessively dizzy – glad of the wall behind his back and Teal’c solid bulk pressing against him.  Teal’c had somehow worked his thigh between Cam’s legs – he didn’t remember that happening – and now he was pressing those powerful thigh muscles up against his cock, and damn but that felt good.  He slipped his legs farther apart, trying to increase the pressure on his groin, groaning into Teal’c’s open mouth, and rubbing hard against him.  
  
He wanted to wrap his hands around Teal’c, grab his ass and pull him closer – tighter up against his body, but when he tried, he came up against Teal’c’s hand wrapped firmly around his wrists.  For some reason, that was the hottest thing he could think of and he shuddered again.  Teal’c blew hot air against his ear as he murmured “Yes, surrender yourself to me,” in that deep, sexy voice that caused Cam’s cock to thicken even more.  If that was possible, Cam thought skeptically, because he was fairly positive he’d never been this hard in his life.    
  
As a matter of fact, he realized suddenly, if things kept going the way they were, that he was going to come in his pants, just like that teenager in the back seat of his daddy’s car.  Then Teal’c moved, subtly, and Cam got his first feel of the hard-on Teal’c was sporting, and he reared back abruptly, his head hitting the wall with a loud thump.  
  
“Ow!”  Reality flooded in without warning as Cam’s mind conjured up vivid pictures of what Teal’c’s cock would look like hard.  He’d seen the flaccid version more than once in the locker room, and of course he’d looked.  Hell, it was just human nature.  He bet it was Jaffa nature, too, come to think of it, but that wasn’t the point.  The point was he _had_ looked.  And Teal’c was, well, let’s just say he was _well endowed_.  And with the hard mass of his erection pressed up against Cam’s hip, his mind was playing all sorts of tricks on him, imagining a monster of epic proportions, and it was totally freaking him out.  
  
That was an image he’d probably never have envisioned in his life, before SGC, before SG-1.  Before Teal’c.  It hit him all at once – the sharp left turn his life was about to take just rolled right over him and he started to panic.  Then Teal’c moved back in, kissing him hard and deep.  He wondered if it were a distraction.  If Teal’c knew what was going on in his mind, but well, it seemed to be working, ‘cause – damn, that guy could kiss.    
  
There it was again, that overwhelming sense that this just _fit_ \- sort of like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle. _Teal’c_ fit.  Despite the sense of unreality that was fogging his head, he knew that this is where he wanted to be, and if whatever _this_ was included things he’d never dreamed of considering before – like Teal’c with a hard-on, for instance – then he was just gonna have to get over his squeamish stomach, and deal with it like a big boy.  
  
Then Teal’c moved his hand, slowly running it down Cam’s side, then around to his cock, squeezing gently, rubbing against the zipper of his jeans.   Cam bucked into his hand, feeling the bulk of the material under his jeans zipper press up against his erection and he gasped out loud.  At that point he decided to stop with the thinking and get on with the action.  But with his hands over his head he was trapped – he had to leave the action to Teal’c.    
  
But it looked like Teal’c had things pretty well in hand – no pun intended – and as frustrating as it was to be unable to touch Teal’c, unable to do anything except buck up into the strong hand on his cock, it was also rather exhilarating to be held immobile by someone even stronger than himself.  That thought disturbed him at the same time as it sent a thrill shooting into his cock, and he moaned as Teal’c let go of his mouth.    
  
“Teal’c.  We need to stop for a minute.  Relocate.”    
  
Teal’c pulled back from where he’d been enthusiastically licking the hollow of Cam’s neck.  He raised one eyebrow, and nodded.  “That is an excellent suggestion.”  When he let go of Cam’s wrists, and moved away to pick up his backpack, Cam suddenly felt cold and – well, maybe a little let down.  His arms dropped and he massaged his wrists, not even realizing what he was doing.  Teal’c put his backpack over one shoulder and looked at Cam.  His eyes tracked his body – taking in his appearance, obviously, and gave Cam that smug grin again.    
  
“What?”  Cam felt slightly nervous about the look in his eyes, shifting from foot to foot, feeling like a student standing in front of the class – wondering if his fly was undone, or he had something stuck between his teeth.  And he’d never seen this look on Teal’c’s face – he thought he knew all of Teal’c’s looks, but this one was new, and that made him nervous.     
  
Teal’c’s grin grew even smugger as he slowly advanced on Cam.  “I was admiring your appearance.  Your lips are red and swollen from my kisses, your face flushed and your pupils dilated with arousal.  Your shirt is pulled partially from your pants and the bulge at your groin is particularly satisfying to see.  You are at this moment a pleasure to watch.”  
  
Cam glanced down at his shirt, distracted by Teal’c’s closeness.  He had no idea how to take Teal’c’s comment, so avoidance seems the wisest choice.  “Damn, Teal’c.  I could have sworn I knew exactly where your hands were at all times.  Did you grow another arm while I wasn’t looking?”  
  
Teal’c managed to look even more smug than before, sliding his hand around the nape of Cam’s neck and drawing him into another searing kiss.  When he was through with that, he grabbed Cam’s wrist.  
  
“Come.”  Cam swallowed hard, and followed Teal’c to the bedroom.

  
Cam watched from the doorway as Teal’c dropped his pack in front of the night table, giving the room a cursory glance before his eyes returned to the bed.  He checked out the headboard and nodded approvingly, then turned back to Cam who hadn’t entered the room, just stood propped up by the doorjamb wondering what was going on.  Teal’c’s smile seemed almost predatory as he prowled across the room to Cam’s doorjamb.  Cam’s hard-on, which had softened somewhat, gave a twinge as he recalled his earlier image of a great cat.    
  
He’d taken two steps forward to meet Teal’c before he even realized he was moving, and then Teal’c was kissing him again – a powerful, possessive kiss that left them both breathless.  Then he reached for Cam’s shirt, pulling it free from his jeans and over his head.  Cam reached to unbutton his jeans, but Teal’c pulled his hand away.    
  
“Let me.”  
  
So he stood back and let Teal’c unbutton and unzip his pants, his knuckles grazing the bulge as the zipper slowly moved down.  Cam’s breath caught, that felt so good, he wanted more.  He pushed his pelvis forward, and received a raised eyebrow for his trouble.  Okay, he obviously wasn’t supposed to move at all.  He could do that.  Well, maybe.  The way Teal’c was touching him as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Cam’s boxers was very distracting – he was gonna have to concentrate.  He jumped slightly when the waistband rubbed over the tip of his cock as Teal’c pushed his boxers down, his warm hands slipping around Cam’s hips to follow the curve of his ass as he lowered them until they fell the rest of the way on their own.  
  
He bent over to pull Cam’s feet free of them, and gave him a little push toward the bed.  “Lie down on your back in the middle of the bed.  Hands above your head, eyes closed.”  Teal’c voice was soft, but his tone very firm – he knew what he wanted, and he expected to be obeyed.    
  
Wow.  When Teal’c took over, he really took over.  He started to complain that he hadn’t gotten to take Teal’c’s clothes off, but the look on Teal’c’s face changed his mind, and he lay down as instructed.  He felt funny about all this – it was his room, after all, and maybe he shouldn’t be so – _passive_ in his own room, but the things Teal’c said – no, the way he said them was sending shivers up his spine, and his cock was waving hello again, so he decided to bite the bullet and just go with it for now.  
  
He watched as Teal’c stripped, much faster and more functionally than he had stripped Cam, but it was still good.  Watching that powerful body being revealed piece by piece – he was leaning up on his elbows when Teal’c finished and stepped out of pants and shoes.  Teal’c raised one eyebrow and Cam immediately flopped back to the bed.    
  
“Just appreciating the view, Teal'c.”    
  
“Hands above your head, eyes closed.”  
  
“Oh, right.  Sorry, I forgot that part.”  
  
“If you would prefer, I could tie your hands to the headboard, so you would not forget again.”  
  
A small, strangled “Oh,” snuck out.  “Um, I think I can remember.  That won’t be necessary.”    
  
“That is your decision to make, at this time.”  At this time?  He watched Teal’c, puzzled at that comment until he realized Teal’c was still waiting for him to do as he was told.  He swallowed again, closed his eyes and raised his hands over his head.  “You may hold on to the headboard, if you wish.  It may help you remember the rules.”  
  
Rules, right.  He could do this.  He knew he could.  He’d handled more than one drill sergeant in his day, he could do this.  He felt the bed shift as Teal’c got on, and his gut clenched.  He was stepping into the unknown now, and with his eyes shut, he felt he might fall over the edge at any point, with no way to stop or even slow down the fall.  His breathing sped up and he reached for the headboard, and held on tight.    
  
He felt Teal’c body settle down next to him, and the first touch of his calloused palm on Cam’s ribcage made him jump.  But Teal’c’s low, rumbly voice was calming, and his touch was soothing as he traced the line of his ribs, running his hand along his chest, his collar bone, his shoulders, along the hollow of his neck and down to Cam’s nipples.  They had already hardened at his first touch, but when Teal’c pulled on one, a light, teasing tug, Cam moaned, then bit the sound off quickly.  
  
“No.  I want to hear your sounds.  I do not wish you to hide your reactions, just do not move.”  
  
So he didn’t hold back.  He gasped and moaned and sighed and even sobbed as Teal’c’s hand roamed across his body, his touch light and teasing or firm and warm and occasionally even hard and unyielding.  But he never came close to Cam’s cock, which by now was resting on his belly, leaking precome, so stiff it was painful.    
  
When Teal’c kissed him this time it was fierce and claiming, and Cam fell into it, both their passions rising, Cam’s body pushing up into Teal’c’s, where he lay half on, half off Cam’s own.  He felt totally out of control, he couldn’t think, didn’t even realize he’d moved his hands down to hold Teal’c’s head until he felt Teal’c’s hands grabbing them and placing them back up on the headboard.  
  
His low voice whispered into Cam’s ear, “Do you wish me to stop?”  
  
“Oh, hell no!”  
  
“Then do not move your hands again.  Do you understand?”  
  
“Yeah, I understand.”  Cam swallowed hard.  He wanted to ask what would happen, but he was afraid to push it.  He didn’t want this to stop.  He was enjoying it too much.  Teal’c ran his hand along the insides of his thigh in a light teasing stroke, moving down to the soft skin behind his knee.  Cam’s mind was all over the place, unable to concentrate on just one thing.  He liked this, but he wanted more.  He liked athletic sex, and although this was incredible, he wanted to ask for more.  He wanted a firmer touch – he wanted grappling bodies straining against each other and sex sweat flying and slick bodies rubbing.    
  
 But he didn’t know what Teal’c would do if he asked for more.  Teal’c seemed to be getting what he wanted; he could feel Teal’c’s hard on pressed against his hip.  Impressive.  That was what he had thought.  It was big, but not as huge as his imagination had made it seem; not too much thicker than his own, but longer.  But he wanted to touch it.  He’d never done that – never touched another man’s cock.  Well, Jaffa’s cock.  But it seemed the same.  He wanted to run his hands along the scar on Teal’c’s abdomen – where he’d carried a maturing symbiote.  Wow.  Just the thought of that was weird.  He was glad it wasn’t there anymore.    
  
Teal’c was playing with one of his feet, now, giving it a massage which was just weird.  His big thumbs rubbing along the instep firm enough not to tickle.  It was actually rather erotic.  That was odd, wasn’t it?  Then the other foot.  Cam wondered if he would really tie him up if he asked him too.  Yeah, he thought he probably would.  Which was terrifying and extremely arousing at the same time.  Aww, shit.  Now he was licking his ankle and- he jumped.  Were those his teeth on his calf?  Just dragging along, and then – yep, that was definitely a nip of teeth just above his knee.    
  
He felt Teal’c pushing his knees and he spread his legs, his knees falling apart for Teal’c, and Teal’c moaned into his skin.  He realized Teal’c had been talking to him in a low murmur, or when his mouth was occupied, he moaned the whole time and Cam hadn’t noticed what he was doing.  
  
He tried to concentrate on the words, but he really couldn’t hear them, so he just listened to the sound of his deep voice – feeling it vibrate in the inner thigh he was currently sucking on.  He shivered.  That was really nice.  More bites, followed by licking and sucking – it was driving him crazy, and if Teal’c didn’t touch his cock soon he was just gonna scream.    
  
A strong suck to the soft skin on the seam between his hip and leg, whoa.  He was gonna have a mark there.  That was definitely gonna show.  Teal’c had been careful of any place not covered by clothing, he was pretty sure, but he was gonna have to watch it in the showers.  He wondered if that were intentional.  Maybe kinda territorial?  Marking him.  Instead of that thought freaking him out like he thought it should, it really turned him on.    
  
Teal’c was licking into his belly button now – god.  He loved that.  He could feel the tip of Teal’c cock as it rubbed across his thigh.  He groaned, eager for Teal’c to touch his cock, which was lying just inches from where he was now sucking.  But dammit if he didn’t skip around it, and sucked on his hip bone, instead.  Then licked up to his ribs.  He couldn’t take it anymore.    
  
“Wait.”  Cam grabbed Teal’c head and pushed down, aiming his head toward his aching hard on.  “Please, touch me.  Suck me.  Do _something_.”  
  
And Teal’c did do something.  But not what Cam wanted.  He sat up, reached over and grabbed the pack he’d laid down by the bed and pulled it up onto the quilt they were lying on.  Cam opened his eyes and sat up.    
  
“Hey!  What’re you doing?”  
  
Teal’c paused for just a moment to look up at Cam.  “Something.”  
  
Teal’c pushed Cam’s shoulders down to the mattress, then climbed over his legs so he was sitting on Cam’s hips, low enough to keep Cam from bucking him off, high enough to help keep his torso immobilized.  He was also sitting on Cam’s hard cock, but the relief he felt from the contact was immediately overpowered by the strange unease that came upon him when he got a look at the brown leather contraption Teal’c pulled out of his pack.  It was an odd combination of inch and a half wide strips of leather lined with padding of some sort, oddly shaped buckles, and thin rope made of braided leather strips.  
  
“What the hell is that?”  
  
“Give me your right wrist.”  Cam paused when he realized what he had in mind and Teal’c repeated the command, more forcefully this time.    
  
Whoa, shit.  That was the voice.  The one he used on the guards in the temple - the voice that had started this whole thing.  Teal’c didn’t repeat his words again, just waited while Cam thought it out, and decided yeah, he did want to do this.  This was Teal’c.  As soon as Teal’c had spoken, his stomach did that whole butterflies thing, and he realized he could do this, because he could trust Teal’c.  There was probably no one else he could trust like this, but he could trust Teal’c.  Cam raised his arm, presenting his wrist to him, staring into Teal’c’s eyes as he did.    
  
Teal’c accepted his offering solemnly, and wrapped one of the padded lengths of leather around his wrist, buckling it on.  Before Teal’c could ask, he offered the other one.  When they were both buckled on he realized the restraint held him with his wrists crossed over each other.  The soft leather held his wrists tight, but the padding insured that the fit was comfortable and would probably help him avoid any unfortunate marks on his wrists.    
  
He was impressed, and dying to ask what else Teal’c had in that bag, and just where the hell he’d gotten them.  He realized that his curiosity was keeping his mind away from focusing on the fact that his wrists were now bound together, but he decided that was probably a good thing, so he focused on them.  The leather was very soft, almost like suede, but he didn’t think that’s what it really was.  Of course if he brought these with him from off world, they may not be leather at all.  Well at least not what humans call leather.  His curiosity was strong, but he hesitated to break the silence to ask.    
  
Teal’c was acting very formally, like this were some sort of ceremony, and he was reluctant to change the mood of the moment, so he waited quietly while Teal’c raised Cam’s arms over his head and attached the braid of leather rope to the headboard.  He jumped a little because when Teal’c leaned over, Cam got a bird’s eye view of Teal’c’s erect cock.  Well, he’d wanted to see it hard, hadn’t he?  Teal’c was definitely longer than him, and maybe a little thicker.  He was uncut, which he’d already known, but seeing it up this close was kind of odd.    
  
He could smell the musk from his arousal, and it was kind of a heady feeling.  Wow.  That was just for him.  That thought was kind of freaky…but he could deal with it.  Although he had to admit, he was relieved when Teal’c leaned back to sit on his hips again.  He’d take his reality in small doses tonight, thank you very much.  He’d had enough of that one for a while.  Then Teal’c pulled out another strip of soft, lined leather.  
  
“Raise your head.”   Ah, shit.  That looked like a blindfold.  Well, he’d wanted his reality in small doses.  He wouldn’t be able to see anything that could freak him out.  But that was just the point.  He wouldn’t be able to see and that could be pretty freaky on its own.  He looked back up and saw the calm serenity in Teal’c’s eyes that reminded him how much he trusted Teal’c.  Maybe it was warring with Teal’c’s arousal and lust at the moment, but hey, that was why he was here, wasn’t it?  He took a deep breath and raised his head from the pillow.  
  
Teal’c nodded his approval and slipped the blindfold over his head.  It was shaped and padded to cut out all light.  This was obviously just what it was designed for, which Cam found both intriguing and a little frightening at the same time.  He felt Teal’c’s hand on his cheek; it ran down his neck to his shoulder, his chest, all the way down to his nipple.  Teal’c stroked it gently, then leaned over Cam and kissed him.    
  
This was the hottest, wildest kiss yet.  He bit Cam’s lips, his tongue.  Sucked hard on Cam’s tongue, and thrust his own deep into Cam’s mouth.  He felt that electric charge thing coursing through him again, and this was more like what he’d been wanting earlier.  Rough, hard-edged, and Cam moaned loudly and finally pulled away from Teal’c to speak.    
  
“Oh, god, Teal’c.  Please.  I need more.  _Please_.”  He was trying to keep himself still, but it was hard.  He wanted to move, to buck up against Teal’c, to grind his chest up against Teal’c’s fingers.  “Harder.”  
  
Teal’c lowered his head and spoke into his ear.  “Do not hold back.  You may move as much as you wish.  I have you, now.”  
  
“Oh, god!”  That was _such_ a turn on.  He got it.  He could struggle as much as he wanted, because Teal’c had him.  He was _safe_ with Teal’c.  
  
When Teal’c pinched his nipple hard, he yelped and gasped.  Then he did the same to the other and Cam pushed up into the combined pain and pleasure, enjoying the thrill that went racing down to his cock.  Then Teal’c moved, and suddenly his mouth was on that nipple, sucking hard, biting it, pulling it with his teeth and Cam just cried out, “Oh, yeah!”  
  
He felt Teal’c’s deep voice vibrating through his chest as he laughed.  “You like that?  Would you like more?”  
  
“Please.  Yes.  More.”  
  
And that was exactly what Teal’c gave him.  He started with the other nipple, but then he moved around, biting and pinching and licking and sucking.  He realized there were going to be more than just a few marks on his body, but he didn’t give a fuck.  This was more like it.  This was what he’d been wanting.  No time for his mind to go wandering, now.   Every bit of his focus was on Teal’c.  His fingers, his mouth, his body pressed up hard against him – he loved it all.  He loved that he could struggle as much as he wanted, could move and push and rub with his body.    
  
He loved the fact that he seemed to feel more with his hands tied and his eyes covered – it was almost like his other senses were heightened because he didn’t have sight.  His sense of touch had expanded – by keeping him from using his hands, he was concentrating on the rest of his body’s nerve endings.  He felt the softness of the leather and the padding against his wrists as he pulled against them; felt the cotton weave of the patchwork quilt beneath him, the individual stitches of the squares that created the pattern his grandmother had sown into the cloth. He could feel Teal’c’s slick skin rubbing against his own sweaty skin.     
  
When Teal’c finally grabbed his cock, running his thumb across the head, Cam just cried out, and would probably have come right then, but Teal’c wrapped his fingers around the base and held tight while his cock subsided slightly.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Cam moaned.  “Oh, _god_!”  He wasn’t sure what he wanted most.  He wanted to come so badly.  But at the same time, he really did not want this to end.  Obviously that was Teal’c’s idea, as well, and it looked like tonight what Teal’c wanted, Teal’c would get.  
  
When he moved down Cam’s body, Cam realized what Teal’c wanted was his cock.  He could feel the warmth of Teal’c’s breath, just before Cam’s cock was sucked into his mouth.  Wet heat surrounding the head, Teal’c licked into the slit, sucking gently on the crown.  Cam was beyond words at this point; but he could moan like the dickens.  
  
It seemed to spur Teal’c on, and he sucked harder, his hand holding onto the root of Cam’s cock while his lips slid up and down on the shaft, sucking hard, and making Cam breath come in hard panting gasps.  He was kinda dizzy, feeling like he might lose consciousness.  Then he felt a slick finger between the cheeks of his ass, rubbing up against the puckered skin of his hole, and he just stopped breathing.  Teal’c just kept on sucking, and when the finger penetrated him and slid in up to the second knuckle, he gasped and started breathing again.  
  
It felt really weird, because things really weren’t supposed to _go_ that direction, but when Teal’c’s knuckle rubbed up against what Cam knew must be his prostate, Cam finally found the English language again – with much volume, and for some strange reason, a religious bent.    
  
“Jesus!  Holy shit.  Teal’c!  _Christ_.  Keep goin’ man, keep goin’. Goddam!”  
  
He felt Teal’c’s laughter rumble through his cock and balls, and that just set him off again.  He cried out when Teal’c added a second finger, rubbing his knuckles up against the sweet spot, sucking hard on the head of Cam’s cock while he twisted his fist around the length not surrounded by his mouth.  
  
Cam felt his balls contract fast and there was no time to warn Teal’c as he came, jerking his hips up into Teal’c mouth, grunting and crying out.  “Teal’c!”  He seemed to come forever, and Teal’c just sucked him dry as he pumped his hips up in what felt like slow motion.  Finally, he collapsed to the bed, sated.  Gasping.  “Oh, god.”  
  
Then Teal’c was suddenly kneeling up, reaching to kiss him, hard and passionately.  He tasted the musty flavor of his own come, sucked on Teal’c’s tongue, and felt the length of Teal’c’s hard on pressed up against his stomach.  Teal’c moved against him, his cock leaking precome against Cam’s belly, as he groaned into Cam’s mouth.    
  
He kept his weight off Cam’s chest, propped up by his elbows, but his hips pressed hard into Cam’s and Cam moved with him, pushing up to increase the sensation.  It caused odd little twinges of pleasure in his own cock, lying between his legs now, but still highly sensitive.  Teal’c’s balls were rubbing against his cock and balls, and there was no way he could get hard again this fast, but it felt good, and he pushed up harder as Teal’c lost his rhythm, his breath hot in Cam’s ear.    
  
“That’s it, Teal'c.  Yeah.  Harder.  ‘C’mon!  _‘C’mon!_ ”  
  
He felt the moment Teal’c’s climax hit him.  The hot spray pulsed on his belly and Teal’c cried wordlessly into his ear.  
  
“Oh, yeah!  _Yeah!_ ”  Teal’c’s hips jerked several more times, his cock sliding through his come, trapped between their bodies.  Cam thought hazily that it was probably a little silly for him to shout as _Teal’c_ came.  What did that make him, a cheerleader?   But it made perfect sense at the time.  Teal’c rolled off him, onto his back on the mattress, breathing hard.  He lay there for a moment, then rolled onto his side.  His hand caressed Cam’s cheek.  “Close your eyes while I remove the blindfold.”  
  
“Oh, right.  Good idea.”  He felt the leather slip off his face and squinted, blinking until his eyes got used to the light.  Teal’c leaned across him, grabbed some tissues off his night stand, and cleaned them both off.  Teal’c untied the rope holding his hands to the headboard, then straddled Cam’s body again, massaging his shoulders and upper arms, working out the stiffness from the strain Cam had placed on them when he’d struggled against the rope.  
  
He moaned lightly.  It felt good.  He hadn’t even noticed the strain until his arms came down from above his head.  After Teal’c was through, he kneeled over and got off the bed, leaving Cam there with his wrists still bound.    
  
“Whoa there.  Aren’t you forgetting something?"  Teal’c looked back at him, and smiled.  It was a wicked smile, full of promise.    
  
“No.  I am forgetting nothing.”  
  
Cam waved his wrists in the air above his chest.  “What about this?”  Shit.  His stomach suddenly tied itself up in knots.  Teal’c wouldn’t do that to him.  He wouldn’t just leave him trussed up like this, would he?    
  
“I think I prefer you bound.  I shall take a shower, eat more pizza, and be back for a second round later tonight.  You will be fine, exactly the way you are.  If you attempt to leave the bed, I will reattach the rope.”      
  
Cam sat up so fast he felt a bit dizzy.  “The hell you will!  You can’t do this!  I _trusted_ you.”  
  
Teal’c began to laugh.   That deep belly laugh he’d only heard once or twice before.  He sat down on the bed, and just laughed out loud, falling to his back and looking up at Cam affectionately.  Which was odd enough that it sent chills up Cam’s spine at the same time that it warmed him all over.    
  
Cam held out as long as he could, but eventually he couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, yeah.  Very funny.”  He held out his hands again, and Teal’c used them to pull himself to a sitting position before he started working on the cuffs, still chuckling under his breath.    
  
“I realize now that we neglected to choose a safe word.  Before we begin again, we must resolve this issue.  We can take a shower, then eat cold pizza while we discuss the rules of this particular game.”    
  
“Rules, huh?  I guess every game has them, don’t they?  Yeah, I could use a shower.”  Cam watched as Teal’c dropped the restraints in his lap. He took one wrist at a time and wiped the sweat away, massaging his wrist and hand before taking up the other one.  It felt almost like a ritual, like when he had first put them on.    
  
Cam liked that idea.  He hadn’t really thought about it, but it was nice to have someone around to show that kind of concern.  He looked up into Teal’c’s face, to find him concentrating on his hand, the way he had with his shoulders and arms, an intense look on his face.  He looked up to see Cam watching him closely, and raised one eyebrow before leaning over to place a kiss on Cam’s wrist.  Cam blinked, surprised.    
  
“Why do you-” he stopped.  Unsure how to ask, not positive he knew what he wanted to ask, anyway.  Teal’c took both of Cam’s wrists in his hands and squeezed gently.  Cam was surprised to feel a little frisson of pleasure run through his body when Teal’c did that.    
  
“It is my responsibility to take proper care of you, here.  Just as it is your responsibility to care for your team during missions.”    
  
“But you guys take care of yourselves.  You all take just as much care of me as I do of you.  And I sure as hell don’t give you guys back massages or rub your feet.”  
  
“Of course not.  Our duties may differ, but our responsibilities remain the same.  We will continue to care for each other.  You will continue to lead SG-1 and we will continue to work together to the benefit of our team and the SGC.  I will continue to teach you the ways of the Jaffa and you will continue to learn and use your knowledge accordingly, and that benefits all of us as well.  We two have merely added another layer of responsibility and care that will benefit us both.”  
  
Teal’c leaned over and kissed Cam again.  Long, passionate and deep – Cam got lost in it, and had to blink a few times when the kiss ended, trying to get back his focus.    
  
“Come.  We both need a shower.”  Teal’c stood, and Cam took the hand he offered and pulled himself up.    
  
“So these rules, Teal'c.  They anything like football?”  
   
  
~


End file.
